The Story of My Life
by elven friend
Summary: this is the story of Murtagh life please read
1. Chapter 1

The pain was unbearable; it was reverberating through his connection with his partner-of-mind-and-body Thorn after his last defeat against his brother Eragon. He was forced to return to Galbatorix in defeat, as they where both badly wounded. Murtagh had suffered a wound in his stomach, and Thorn had torn a ligament in his right foreleg. Galbatorix refused to let them heal by magic, for, he said, they must suffer the consequences of defeat. However much he hurt, he did not care about his self only about Thorn; he was still so young and did not deserve this, though by some cruel turn of fate he was destined to live as Murtagh had.

He must keep the part of his mind secret that told of Eragon's way to change his true name. Then it all stopped, the pain the suffering was gone, but what was to come was even worse; he must now face the mad king for another mission. He was dragged forward to meet the awful punishment.

* * *

Ok so that was a short chapter but I made a deal with my friend Elvenfriend 2.0 that if he would update his story I would start (and try to finish) a new story please review. Thanks Elvenfriend.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

As he walked down the hall to the king's chamber, he felt a pit in his stomach that only got worse as he grew closer; it was worse than the first time he was drug across the floor to the king's throne room where Galbatorix sat on his dark throne with his heart so cold that it chilled the room. As he approached the door, the guards looked at him with a hint of sorrow in their eyes. _TheThese se are new guards,_ Murtagh thought to himself. _I wonder what cruel fate those old guards had suffered._ It seemed like he goes through a new set of guards every couple months. As Murtagh prepared to step through the door he steeled himself for what would happen next, but when he stepped through the door he was surprised by the sight he beheld; sitting there laid out on a luxurious table was a magnificent feast with all the best foods from across Alagaësia. "Come, have a seat." Galbatorix said in an eerily kind voice, but Murtagh looked in his eyes and saw that they were still cold and dead looking. As Murtagh took a seat across the table from Galbatorix, he suspiciously uttered a spell under his breath that would detect poison in the food, a spell which Galbatorix pretended not to hear it. "Eat all you want; there is more than enough," said Galbatorix. Detecting no poisons, he began to eat slowly while keeping an eye on Galbatorix. Near the end of the meal, Galbatorix said, "I hope you enjoyed your meal because I have a mission for you. You will be leaving tomorrow night." Dread filled Murtagh's heart as he heard those words. He said Murtagh's True Name, and then said, "You are to kill someone close to Eragon in any way possible." Suddenly Murtagh's heart screamed out in agony, but try as he might not to show sadness one solitarily tear slid down his face, and as he walked out of the room Galbatorix's laugh filled his ears.

It rang in his head all the way back to his room, where he and Thorn stayed, and as he walked in the room Thorn asked him what was wrong, and Murtagh just let it all out while sobbing. He did not want his brother to be his enemy; he did not want to kill his old friends; he just wanted it all to end. He could not even hold that meal in, puking it all up, he was so sick. He lied down on his bed and cried himself to sleep. In his dream, he was in a garden where the air itself was laden heavy with peace, it was so peaceful it was almost unnerving, and there he saw his mother. She said to him, "What is wrong?"

"This is all wrong; I now have to kill a friend of my brothers since I failed the last mission," said Murtagh.

"Well then do it."

"No, don't you know how badly this hurts me to have to do this?" he inquired.

"I guess what I meant to say is that there is a way to do this and still not cause yourself pain." After she said this she began to fade.

"No don't go! I need to know what to do; tell me!"

"You are smart, Murtagh, and I believe in you. You can figure this out. I must go now, remember that I love you," Said his mother as she was fading away. She was gone, and the scene changed from a garden to a dark pit.

_Where am I? Why is it so dark? My arms burn and I can't move,_ thought Murtagh. He looked up and sees that he is shackled and cant move, but the chains are getting hot and they are glowing red. _Why can't I get free? It burns so badly! I try to use magic, but I can't seem to form any words past my screams._ The heat in the room grew hotter and then he could see one more thing in the room: it was an elf. _Why is she here_? It was Arya, the one whom Eragon was infatuated with, and she began to speak. "I knew you were nothing but a traitor."

"NO! This is not my fault! Do you think I want to be here? I am trying to change!" screamed Murtagh. Arya then faded and Eragon appeared. He walked up to him and examined his chains, then said,

"Maybe I was wrong; you have not changed in the least, and maybe you can't change." Tears were now streaming down his face. Suddenly he heard a voice in the distance, it was so small and yet so familiar, and then it roared clearly, after which he could hear its words. It was Thorn, and he said,

"Wake up Murtagh! Don't let yourself fall into this self-pity comatose state!" Suddenly he awoke, to be surrounded by Thorn's red body, his mind bombarded with questions, and emotions, of concern from Thorn across their link. He got up silently and got ready to leave, but Thorn kept questioning him, and he finally told him all that happened, and his thoughts about it. By the time he was ready, it was starting to get dark. He stood straight, completely done packing, flashed an all too rare smile at his dragon, and then stated, "I think I have a way out of this."

_**Hey it has been a long time since I have updated but now I am back with a new chapter I hope you enjoyed it and please leave a review.**_


End file.
